new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunther (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Gunther is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Gunther is a "Half-Grappler" kind of character. A good part of his gameplay relies on his Down Throw combos, that it is still a force to be feared. His stats aren't as balanced as 's, but he is formidable at many things. Gunther excels at stringing various attacks in the air, and also has very fast ground moves that can combo into each other, making him unstoppable once he starts attacking. Gunther boasts having high jumps and low falling speed, which, allied with his combo potential, makes him very capable of chasing opponents in the air vertically, although his air speed is quite slow, which hinders his ability on horizontal air combat. His moveset is quite fast on both ground and air. His Tilts are fast and good combo starters, with Up Tilt combo'ing with itself and most notable Up Aerial, while Down Tilt can trip opponents, which can lead to tech chases. His Smash Attacks are fast and powerful in terms of knockback, although his Down Smash is weaker than Mario's. His Dash Attack can be easily punished, but can be useful as a surprise attack. All his Aerials are very fast and auto-cancel in short hops, with Neutral Aerial being a powerful Sex Kick, while Forward and Back Aerial are great at combo'ing with themselves and as gimping tools. Up Aerial is his main juggling move, while his Down Aerial has a powerful Meteor Smash sweetspot. As for his Special Attacks, Electro Ball is a very versatile move to space opponents, and even for edgeguard and counter-edgeguard; Thunder Missile is mainly used for recovery, since can cover a massive horizontal distance when fully charged; if it "misfires", Gunther will deal massive knockback if it hits an opponent; his Super Lightning Punch covers more vertical distance than Baxter's, but little horizontally, however, it has an extremely powerful hitbox at the very beginning at the move, being a devastating attack that can kill opponents at early 60% to 70%; Electric Spin is another great recovery move, but can also be used as a fast approach and even for KO'ing near the blast line, since its hits can frame trap opponents even after air dodges. However Gunther's flaws, lies in his low mobility, which can give him problems to approach, specially against faster characters like , and . His lack of range also gives him problems against opponents with disjointed hitboxes, and low traction makes his out of shield options not as useful, since when shield-stunned, he tends to be pushed very far from opponents. Also, while having plenty of options for recovery, his low aerial speed makes him a very easy opponent to gimp. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Two alternating jabs, and a toe kick forward. 3%, 3%, 5% *Side Tilt: Gunther roundhouse kicks forward. 11% *Up Tilt: Swipes upwards. 5% *Down Tilt: Gunther slides forward with electricity around it. 10% *Dash Attack: Rapidally punches forward. 1% (Hits 1-6), 5% (Hit 7) Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Gunther palm thrusts that produces a small blast of electricity. 16% (Charged), 11% (Uncharged) *Up Smash: Gunther jumps off the ground performing a rising uppercut with electricity around his fists. 3% (Hits 1-7) 9% (Hit 8) *Down Smash: Gunther performs a breakdancing sweep with electricity around it. 10% (front), 12% (back) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Gunther does a flying kick in electricity. 3-5% (per hit) *Forward Aerial: Karate Chops forward. 3% *Back Aerial: Gunther performs a dropkick from behind. 10% (clean), 7% (late) *Up Aerial: Gunther performs a back flipkick. 7% *Down Aerial: Gunther flips and ground pounds the ground. It can also meteor smash the opponent. 15% (clean), 9% (late) Grab Attacks *Grab: *Pummel: Knees the opponent in the chest. 3% *Forward Throw: Gunther spins his opponent around once and tosses the opponent forward. 8% *Backward Throw: Gunther spins the opponent three times and throwing them in the opposite direction grabbed. 12% (throw), 8% (collateral) *Up Throw: Gunther throws his opponent high into the air with both hands. 7% *Down Throw: Throws his opponent down and ground pounds them, this helps for combos. 3% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Fist Pumps forward at the screen. *Side Taunt: Charges himself in Electrical Energy. *Down Taunt: Spin jumps and lands in a pose saying "Ready for a Shock?" On-screen appearance *Intro: Gunther leaps out from a lightning bolt that appears from the sky. Idle *Idle 1: Scratches the back of his head. *Idle 2: Adjusts his bangs from his hair. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Punches forward with electrical energy. *Win Screen 2: Childishly swings his arms at the air with electricity around it, then gasps in exhaustion. *Win Screen 3: Turns around, makes finger gun gestures with both hands and says "Shocked Yeah!" (ショッキングなええ！, Shocking Yeah!) Alternate costumes Trivia